


In My World

by larryhowlter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Different Worlds, Flower Child Harry, Healer Harry, M/M, Magic, Punk Louis, blossom harr, maybe smut, torch louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhowlter/pseuds/larryhowlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In My World... everyone wears these" "Yeah well In My World we don't" "I'm not from this world Louis" "I can see that flower child" "Well I hope so...Torch"</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>An AU which Harry Styles is from Blossom world where everyone where's flower crowns and Louis Tomlinson is from Torch where everyone has tattoos, piecing's, and bad attitudes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

100 years ago our worlds created a pact after the war almost destroyed everything that was created. The pact is still affected today 3054. The pact bonded the five planets all together Blossom, Fauna, Regime, Shrewd, and Torch. All having a certain role to keep us all together.

I am actually having the privilege to go to all four planets because of a universal internship at my University at Blossom.

Blossom is the most beautiful planet in my opinion actually.

Regime is the main planet in the pact. Regime is the government that keeps all five planets together. The government makes all the lays, all our representatives go there frequently to solve problems before they rise. I never been there. They say the clouds are pink, there is constant sun, and the architecture is magnificent. I don’t believe them. Okay maybe a little.

Shrewd is the next planet in line. This planet is used for education and technology. All our scientists, Doctors, Lawyers, and etc. come from this planet or people go there to study. But to study plants and healing you must go to Blossom. This planet is also the most advance is technology as because they create the products there.

Fauna is the third in line. Fauna holds every living organism that is not human. That is where our meat products come from. They grow the animals there and breed them. They say the animals there are like anything you have ever seen that all the animals play a certain role in the colonies there. Well I will see for myself when I arrive.

Torch is the closest planet to us. Torch is where we get all our enforcers like: police, FBI, CIA, bodyguards, and Etc. the place is not for the weak. This is actually going to be my first stop on my internship. I don’t know how I feel about this planet. We Blossoms like calm and tranquility, not action or nuisance. This is the most injured planet in the pact and also the most dangerous. I am actually quite frighten to go to this planet. I don’t know what to expect but I hope it is good and… safe.

Blossom is the farthest planet away from Regime. Blossom is the planet that holds every planet in the universe also the longest living planet in the universe. We are responsible for the food that grows out of the ground, we grow organic medicine. There is some people in my planet that have the power to heal and are sent to the other four planets to help but they are really rare. I have never left my planet, never stepped foot off the soil between my toes, never breathed any fresher air than Blossom, and never thought to fall in love with the other planets.

I don’t know why it happened or how came down to it. Me a Blossom and him a… Torch. I never thought I would fall in love especially a Torch. But it just happened.

It was fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Roses.

Jasmine.

Lilac.

Frangipani.

Wisteria.

Four o’clock.

You could smell these aromas when you walk towards my house.

My house is a normal looking house here in Blossom. It is circular with glass walls around the front and back. The sides are just regular wood to keep it stable. There are lines going through the glass that form the healer’s symbol to let the people on your block know you’re a healer.

When the community found out I was a healer when I was 13 years old they were ecstatic. And so was I. I always dreamed of being a healer and helping others. So I had to have my classes switched from regular studies of plants to medicine plants. I know every single medicine plant now since I’m in Advance placement for medicine plants 500. This will be my last year at Medical University of Blossom or M.U.B for short.

At the age of 15 the community gave me my own house in a certain area to be the healer of this area but I was still in school still am. By the age of 15 you already know how to use the basic medicine plants to heal. I have healed already over a thousand people in my area or city some people like to call it.

I haven’t seen my mum since I left home at 15. I have called her, sent letters, Skype, and other ways of communication here. But it’s not the same as talking to her in person, but what can I do.

So back to my house.

I live on a hill in the middle of my area. It’s a special house made for healers. There is two green houses in my back yard. They both hold every single medicine plant there is. There is:

Anise Seed

Astragalus root

Colt's Foot

Comfrey Leaf and root

And etc. I think you get the point.

There is a special room in the front for the people that need healing. The room has a medical bed and jars of the plants I have in the green house in alphabetical order in glass cabinets. There is also a small rock bowel with a smasher to ground the herbs together.

I think of all of this as I walk around my house making sure everything is locked because I’m leaving tomorrow and plus it’s late.

I click a button on the wall and the glass turns from the normal clear see though to a black so it screens the sunlight. Here in Blossom the sun does not go down. It stays in the sky 24/7 shining light onto all the plants here.

Aw the plants. I will miss that about Blossom all the exotic plants we have here that the other planets don’t have. The fresh air and the green grass between my toes in exchange for shoes tomorrow.

I walk towards my medical satchel making sure I have enough herbs for my journey tomorrow. I have all the medical herbs in pouches in here. So that’s over a thousand herbs. If you’re wondering how it all fits because the satchel isn’t that big. It’s a special medical bag so it has magical properties. In other words it is bigger in the inside. All I have to do is think of the herb I need and stick my hand in there and it just goes into my hand.

After I check my bag for the fifth time I turn off all the lights and walk to my room

My room is the second biggest room in the house. The first being the healer room. My room has green and blue walls and white carpet. My bed is a queen size bed. It is too big for one person. I wish I had someone to share it with but being a healer you quite busy. Work comes before love for a healer. I have never been in a relationship or in love. So I get you could grasp that I am also a virgin.

I climb into my big bed and stretch across it trying to get comfortable. I finally do and I close my eyes wishing for tomorrow to come quicker.

 

\---

 

I am woken up by a big beep noise and I jump out of bed already knowing what it at my door. I click a button and the door opens by itself. Two men carry in a man. He has dirt all over him and has blood stains on his shirt.

“This way” say as I lead them to the healing room.

They set him on the table carefully.

“What happened?” I ask quickly as I grab some scissors and start cutting off his shirt.

“He fell from the roof of the green house and something stabbed his stomach”

“What type of green house?”

“Poison”

I grimace. People are always coming from the poison green houses. I get the shirt off and look at the big gash on his stomach. 

“Did he fall on any of the plants outside of the house?”

“Yes”

“What type of plant?”

The gash is swelling and I need to know what type of plant it was so I could get the medicine.

“Uh...” the man said while thinking “Aconitum” he said finally

Aconitum. That plant is deadly. If I don’t work fast the poison will kill him. But it is also highly contagious. I won’t be able to get t because as a healer your body is immune.

“Don’t touch him step back and let me work” I look into his eyes “What’s your name?” I say

I need to know if he is still functioning in there. He doesn't respond.

“Tell me your name” I say

He coughs “Brent” he chokes out.

I smile. “I’m Harry. You’re going to be okay Brent. I got you”

I turn around and start looking for herbs.

I first grab Horehound and start grounding them quickly to relieve the pain.

I pour the crushed leaves into a cup and pour them into a black cup with water. I lift the Brent’s head and bring the cup to his lips. He shakes his head.

“Brent I need you to drink this. It will stop the pain”

He opens his lips and lets me tip the cup up so he could drink it.

He makes a face of disgust. “I know it is gross but you need to drink it… all of it”

After he finishes the cub I turn back around and start grabbing the other herbs I need to cure him.

I grab Astragalus root for infection, Boswellia for inflammation of the arteries, Comfrey Leaf root for skin irritation, Garlic for high blood pressure, Licorice Root to increase the power of the other herbs, and Passionflower to put him to sleep.

I take the herbs out of the jars and start getting to work.

I grind all the herbs quickly and put them in water to boil. I put passionflower into a different cup and lift Brent’s head again.

“Drink this it will make you go to sleep”

He drinks it slowly.

I set the cup down and I grab my little flashlight and move it to his eyes and back away. They are dilated. I see his eye lids droop shut. I get the water that was boiling and grab a washcloth. I put him to sleep because if I didn't this would hurt even if I did give him Horehound.

I get a small cup and gets some of the remedy I did of the herbs and pour it over the wound. While I keep pouring it steam is coming off his skin and I see a white liquid coming out of his system. I get the wash cloth and start wiping the gash clean. I repeat the process a couple more times.

After I get all the poison out I grab a bowel and fill it with water. I rinse his body and wipe all the dirt off of him to examine his other cuts.

Then I remember the other two men touched him and I grab comfy leaf root because it would cause skin irritation. It is not poisonous until it hit the blood steam. I grab a cloth and put the leaves it and put warm water on it. The cloth steams from the hot water.

I step out of the room and to the two men. They stand up quickly as they see me.

“How is he?”

“Is he okay?”

I smile towards them “Yes he will be alright. You guys got him here in time before the poison reached his heart” I hand them the cloth. “Here run this on any part of your body that touched him. It will take away the skin irritation from the plant”

They say thank you.

“You guys could go home he would be here for a while longer”

“Thank you” they say again

They both walk towards the door but one stops. “When he is done and healed call the smith’s. I’ll come and retrieve him and bring him home”

I nod. “Will do”

I step into the room again to examine the wounds.

The gash will need stitches. I open a drawer and grab a needle and string. The string is a special medical string. When your wound heals fully the string falls off on its own. 

I burn the needle and put the string through it. I bring the needle to his skin as I start putting the stitches through it. I hum while I work on his wounds.

After he is finished I grab everything I used and open the dishwasher. I close it and put on the settings:

Power wash, disinfectant, and hot water.

I grab a clean blanket and put it over his lower half of his body.

He is a good looking lad if I do say so myself. He has brown hair and tan skin. His body his very muscular for a Blossom. His flower crown is perched askew on his head. It is a red color cord that holds the flowers. Hugh a non-Blossom born.

He must be a transfer.

Pure Blossom born have a white cord.

A purple and white cord is a healer’s crown. Which I have.

Red cord are used for transfers.

Blue cord are for visitors.

The cord holds the flowers together and makes sure they don’t fall off. Also the cords have a magical power to them. It keeps you breathing here. Our air isn't for us to breath it’s for the plants.

So yes our air is quite poisonous so we have to wear them. Every year our crowns have to be charged so everyone has a spare in the charger. So you switch them back and forth.

I lay on the couch in the room and close my eyes and will myself to sleep again.

 

\---

 

“Thank you again” Brent says

“It’s my job”

“But thank you”

I smile kindly “Your welcome”

His friend Ben came after I called him when Brent woke up. They were standing by my door watching me grab my bags.

“So you’re going on that international internship I hear” Ben say

“Yeah I am. I’m leaving in an hour”

“Don’t you have to be there in like 30 minutes?”

“Yeah that’s why I’m grabbing everything”

I put my suitcase next to my satchel and went to lock everything.

I put my satchel over my shoulder and grabbed my suitcase. We all walked out as I pressed my hand against the door.

“Locking. Goodbye Mr. Styles” the house said

“So if people get hurt where do we go for healing?”

“You go to the medical center they will help” I say

“But it’s not the same as a healer”

“I know but they would help while I am away”

They both nod and bid me a goodbye and good luck while they walk away. I walk towards the plaza with my bag in tow. The plaza has the transporter to the air craft port. 

I get to the transporter and step onto the pad and type in the place where I need to go.

The pad glows to life and everything is dark until there is light again and I’m in the middle of the air craft port. I climb off the pad and walk towards a sign that says “INTERNATIONAL INTERNS MEET HERE” and at the bottom “FROM M.U.B” 

I walk towards the banner and stand underneath it.

My teacher comes walking towards me. “Ah Mr. Styles good you’re here”

“Sorry I’m a little late a case came in last night and the patient just woke up 20 minutes ago”

“No problem. Come along we already boarded”

Before I climb in I take on deep breath of fresh air from Blossom and climb in.

“Harry!” I hear my blonde friend call me.

I walk towards him and put my luggage on top and clipped my med bag to it so it won’t get lost.

“Niall” I say as I sit next to him.

I snap on my seat-belt.

“I’m so excited”

“Me to”

“You looked tired”

“Yeah had a 126”

He gasps “A 126? How did it go?”

“Good he is awake and moving. He just woke up actually, 20 minutes ago”

A voice came onto the intercom.

“Welcome to shuttle 98 this is your captain speaking. Please keep all belts on until we get to zero gravity and then you will be able to move around the cabin…”

And he went on in protocol.

He finishes his speech and the engines start as we feel gravity push us down. I feel the weight lift off me as I start to float a bit until the gravity button is activated and we could walk on the shuttle.

“We are in zero gravity now you may move around the cabin. Enjoy your flight and our first stop is Torch”

I look out the window and see Blossom. It looks beautiful. It is a shade of pink and green that blends together perfectly.

“Goodbye Blossom” I mutter as I turn forward and try to get some sleep before I get to Torch.


	3. Chapter 3

Torch's planet is six hours away from Blossom. I slept for five out of six hours.

We are just landing at our first destination. This is also were we are getting our body guards that will be assigned to us for the rest of our lives.

Those bodyguards have devoted there lives to protect important people. They sacrifice themselves to protect them at all times. They also will leave there home planet an follow where ever there person want to go.

Also they say that these bodyguards have been training there whole lives to do this. And that they are not nice, but that is also Torch's life styles I hear.

Right when we land we are heading to the main building here in Torch to get assigned our person.

I am quite nervous actually. They will be with me at all times and will be living with me.

We land on the ground and we all try to look out the windows. I look out mine with Niall trying to push me out of the way. We both have our heads next to each other looking.

It's daytime right now. There is a lot of buildings and only a few trees I see.

"Okay everyone. One by one get out and stay close. I need to give out the flower to hook onto your crowns"

We all walk out of the air craft and stand on the designated area. There is a door leading out into the world.

"Okay! this flower is called Flamer, it will help you regulate your breathing here and set a bubble like air for us Blossoms"

Our professor starts walking around and clips on the flower. We all have studied this flower.

The air here in Torch is not as poisonous as ours but it just has a hot air. The Torch people are born immune to their air and are used to it.

After everyone is clipped we walk out into the Torch air. The hot air hits my body and I feel my pale skin start to turn red. I rub my arms as the heat hits it.

We get in a car and a driver is taking us to the main Torch building.

The city is big.

It is not as pretty as Blossom but it is nice in its own way. Torch has it's own exotic plants thy we will get hands on after we get our bodyguards.

We arrive at the building and we all walk Ina nod given a necklace thing with the words 'HEALER'. We are sent to separate rooms where we will wait for our assigned bodyguard.

The building is very tall and I could see the whole city. I see a park and it has only a hand full of trees.

In the far corner I my vision I see the building that holds Torch's exotic plants and I can't wait to go there.

I'm to engrossed with looking at the city that I don't hear the door open.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a voice says behind me.

I jump and make a noise. I turn around quickly and see a boy no a man standing there with a smirk on his face. He has his arms crossed and is leaning against the door watching me.

I feel my face heat up.

"Uh hi" I say nervously

This man standing in front of me is...beautiful. He has light brown hair that is quite long but short at the same time. He is very muscular and has tattoos on his arms but also disappear into his short. His skin is tan from the Torch sun. But what gets me the most.

Is his eyes.

They are the bluest eyes I have ever seen. They are so light they look like they could also be grey.

I hear him cough and I feel my ears burn. I look away.

"I'm Harry" I explain as I look back and stick my hand out.

"Louis" he replies

His voice is high pitched but rugged at the same time. I love it.

"So the rumors are true you Blossoms wear those stupid flowers"

I try not to be offended but I think my face gave it away. 

"In My World... everyone wears these" I state.

But he quickly replies.

"Yeah well In My World we don't"

I roll my eyes.

"I'm not from this world Louis"

I take off my strap of my satchel and set it on the table. My shoulder started to ache from carrying it around.

"I can see that flower child"

I turn back towards him and glare at him. Well try to glare.

"Well I hope so...Torch"

He rolls his eyes. Then he is smiling at me.

"I think we are going to get along swimmingly" he says in a fake cheery voice.

"Yes I believe so"

A voice on the intercom breaks whatever was going on.

'Healers from Blossom and their guards please come down to the recreational area'

I sigh and grab my heavy bag. Okay it's not really heavy because of the magic but still it gets tiring carrying it around.

I put my satchel over my head but by doing that I knock off my crown.

The air hits me like a big rig ran over my body I've and over. I gasp and clutch my throat.

The air is burning. It's so full of toxins and...fire? I feel someone ruffly put my crown back on my head. The air clears up and I could breath some what normal now.

"How" gasp "Can you breathe that?" I choke a bit as I regain my breath.

I stand back up and Louis is standing right in from of me.

He is about two or three inches shorter and its cute.

He shrugs "We Torches are used to it now c'mon"

I follow after him and making sure my crown stays on my head this time. I don't want to go through that again.

At the recreational room we are going to stay at our guards house. We are to meet at Torch's exotic plants facility tomorrow after lunch.

\----

My bag is already here when I step into his house. It's an average house I guess here in Torch.

"So uh your room is this way" he leads me through a hall and it looks like its right across from his.

I look out the window and see the sun setting.

I stare memorized by it.

"The sun sets here?" I whisper

"Yeah"

"Wow" I breathe out.

"You've never seen a sun set before"

It ends quicker than I wanted to to. The colors where so beautiful.

"No" I pause "In Blossom the sun never goes down. It's 24/7 sun everyday"

"Shit! How do you guys sleep?"

"Um on the windows you press a button and it darkens them so its like its night time"

"Oh that must be weird"

"No I'm used to it"

There was silence after that. I look around the room and see it is decorated for a healer.

I walk towards the table and see it has jars to put the herbs in and a grinder.

I look up and see there is a vine of flowers going along the walls. I step closer and brush my fingers over the flower.

Their from Blossom.

"Um this room is modeled for a Blossom healer as you are. This whole house is bordered with these...flowers. It's fresher air"

"They say these will make the air more bearable for you and you won't have to wear your crown an 'waste the battery'? something like that"

"Oh um thanks"

"Well if you die I'm out of a job until they find a new Healer"

"Err okay? Then I better not die"

We were quiet again. Awkward.

"You could take off the crown." he says "If you want to" he adds quickly

I lift my arms slowly and take it off. I take a deep breath and it is normal jut like if I'm wearing the crown.

I smile.

"You have dimples?"

I look towards him and smile again. "Yes I do"

"Okay um we should get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a big day for you healers I hear"

I laugh "Yeah it is. We're going to the exotic plants facility and going to the hospitals to see if we could help"

"How long are we going to be here?"

"About three weeks and then were off to Fortune I believe"

"Oh"

I get a sinking feeling as I look at him. He has a sad expression.

"Does your family know?"

"Yes...does yours?"

"Yeah. I left home at fifteen and I haven't been home since. I've only seen my mom through messaging and Skype"

"That sucks"

I shrug "Its my job. I'm a healer it's what healers have to sacrifice"

"To be a bodyguard for healer was my choice. I wanted to protect your kind because well...you heal and help people. So I guess in return I could help your kind"

I smile "Thanks I guess"

"Your welcome...I guess"

He walks towards the door.

"If you need anything I'm across the hall"

"Okay"

"Goodnight Healer Harry"

"Um goodnight Louis and you don't have to say that"

"Okay then goodnight Harry"

He left and I was again left alone in a room at a place that is not home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Everyone's eye color matches their planet..."

I roll my eyes as I sit next to Louis. I don't know why they are giving us a lecture about the planets and all that. Who didn't know this? this is elementary!

I look and see everyone that is from Blossom look bored out of their mind. Everyone from Torch actually looked interested in what the guy was saying. Did they not go to school?

Planet economics?

Can't we just go to their Bio-hazard Emporium already!

I drop my head onto my arms on the table.

"Healer Styles?"

I bring my head up and look at the guy that was lecturing us.

"Yes?"

"Am I boring you?"

I clear my throat.

"Yes you are actually. Me and" I wave my hand around the room "My fellow Blossoms already learned this back in elementary"

"So you and the rest of the healers think this is a waist of time"

There was a chorus of "Yes" and "God yes".

The man started to pace back and forth. "Then could someone please tell me what the color black and blue eyes mean"

"Black and blue are the symbol of Torch" I say to him "Most of the time. There is the rare blue eyes outside of Torch. Usually that means your ancestor's were originally from Torch but moved to a different planet"

"And?"

"Black eyes are for the people who are the bound to be the officials and the blue are mostly the guards and officers. Take for instance, everyone's bodyguard has blue eyes and you have black because you are an official"

"Do you know the other planets eye origin?"

"Like I said, we learned this is elementary"

"Then please tell us Healer Styles"

"Brown and Gold eyes are found in Fauna. The brown eyes are usually with the reptiles that are habituated there. The gold eyes are with the other animals because the gold eyes symbolize calmness and peace in ways animals care for."

"Grey eyes are found in the Regime. They are the leaders of our Planets. They sort of symbolize trust and...ruthless if they have to be"

"And your planet?"

"Blossom has one eye color really, It's green. There is different shades of green yes but it is all green the same...except Niall he has Blue and other people in our planet that are not from ours originally"

I smile at the official and he just narrows his eyes at me but sighs defeated.

"Alright, lets go to the Bio-hazard Emporium"

All the healers cheered as we all stood up with our bags on our shoulders and walking quickly to the door. We were all out the door before our bodyguards can catch up to us. I bounce on the balls of my feet as I wait for the elevator to come.

"Your excited, just to see some plants"

"Exotic and bio-hazards plants" I correct

"All the same"

"No they are not. I would know, I have studied said plants my whole life"

Louis just rolls his eyes as we all pile into the elevator and go down.

 

\------

 

We step into the emporium and we walk ahead of our bodyguards as they are suited up in protective covers. We Blossom's are immune to all poisons from the plants so we just keep walking. We all scan our hands over the door lock screen. We all were registered at the orientation and given badges with our names and pictures.

I practically push everyone out of the way when we are authorized to go in. We step into the room and I gasp.

The whole room is covered in a dark green mixed with red colors. The air is thick even though we are wearing our crown's that are protecting us. I move away from the group as they stay together. I venture into a section that no one is in and I look at the ground. I am an inch away from stepping on Torch's grass and into the plants. I take in a deep breath and put one foot in front of the other.

When my feet touch the grass it glows into a pink where my feet are. I giggle as I move again. I start moving quickly around the grass that may look like a dance to a bystander but really I'm just experimenting...well playing around.

I stop in front of a white plant that I know. It's name is Abscess Root, it if for febrile and severe inflammatory disorders. The root is used for the remedies not the actual flower. I reach towards it and stroke the petals. The petals pollen smear onto my hand and I bring it closer so I could get a better look.

A black flower in the corner catches my eye and I turn towards it forgetting the Abscess. I smile as I see what it is.

"Now this is something I have come fore" I mutter to myself

It's name is Aga, this plant well fungus is used for fever, anxiety, and alcohol poisoning. You could say I need this plant for some cases back home. I reach into my bad and bring out a book that I have written in since I was fifteen.

This book also has magical properties. It is only mostly made foe my eyes only. All I have to do is think of the plant description if I don't remember, when I open the book my drawing of the plant and information I have written appears for me. All I have to do is write or draw in the book and when I close it the drawing and text disappears into the book and stored into it's memory. I was the only healer to get a brown book instead of the usual green. I never understood that but I never questioned it.

I grab my pen and start sketching the blanks description and writing the information for it as I also touch the inner fungus and get some extract. I smear it on the page so it will identify the plant and close it. 

I go through all the plants here and document them as I go. One plant in the corner is one I have not seen in a long time, Caster Bean. This plant-been more like, has been banned in Blossom because it can easily be thought of as a regular edible bean. But it is not, this bean just one bean can kill an adult in a couple of minutes. I pull one bean off and hold it in my hand. Just touching the bean send off toxins into your skin. But like I said my body is immune to poisons.

I have not asked Niall if he is also immune to toxins like I am. I have asked another healer when I was just beginning. He said no, that he was not immune to it and that some unlucky healers do not have that gift. I guess I have the lucky gift because I squeeze the bean and it smashes in between my fingers. I bring it close to my nose and I sniff at it. Their is no smell to it-.

"What are you doing?" I hear Louis practically shout.

I turn around quickly as Louis storms towards me. He reaches into his pocket and has a cloth in his hand and starts wiping at my fingers.

"Hey! I was looking at that"

"Don't you know that is poisonous?"

"Uh yeah"

"Then why are you touching it?"

"Because I am" I lean closer to wards him to whisper "I'm Immune to toxins"

I lean back and his eyes widen.

"You are a-a" he gulps "Fuscus Sano"

"A-a what?"

All he does is repeat those two words again.

"Fuscus Sano" He whispers


	5. Chapter 5

"Run!" I hear someone yell.

I turn fast trying to catch a glimpse of said person but I don't see them.

"Run Harry!"

Hallways. That is all I see. Empty hallways like a maze turning in different directions leading to no where.

I turn and start to sprint towards an unknown direction. I come to dead ends but turn a different way and keep going.

"Run!" the voice booms again.

It finally registers who the voice is. Louis.

I stop in my tracks and look around frantically.

"Louis!" I yell.

"Keep running!"

"Don't stop!"

I take in deep breaths as I run again and I feel something.

I turn my head to the side and see something or someone chasing me. I only get a glimpse of their eyes and they are red as blood with flecks of yellow and black in them.

My eyes widen and I kick my feet harder to run faster. I finally see a white door that blends in with the other walls.

I run towards the wall as I hear a loud bang as I turn around and see more coming out of the wall and joining the two that are already chasing me. I slam into the door and grab the door knob and yank it open. I go to slam it close but they crash right into it. I try to push the door close but they are stronger and it's only me against them. 

I look move me head up and the door, is like a mirror. I see myself as I push on it. 

"Hurry Harry!" I hear Louis yell again.

I grunt and yell as I close my eyes.

Something about them says not to let them in. Something that Louis said the other day. I think. Was it the other day?

Fuscus Sano.

I didn't understand what he was talking about before. But after he talked to me back at his-our apartment I understand...well a little bit.

"So what does Fuscus Sano mean?"

He shushes me. "You must not say those words out loud"

He leans close towards me.

"Dark healer" he leans back and I look towards him.

"I don't understand"

He sighs "Legend has it that every millennium or so a new dark healer is born. They are the most powerful healer known to man. They cannot die from toxins and it also says they posses magical abilities, but they are very dangerous and do not know how to control it. They are taken by the government or by the cults and used"

"So it is bad?"

"Yes. Very bad. Now being your protector I will have to take extra precautions"

"What will happen if the governor finds out about me"

"You will be killed"

"But I'm not evil. All I have ever done is help people"

"Lets hope so Harry"

"What do I have to do so nobody will know what I am?"

"You learn to control it. You don't touch heavy toxic plants and you just learn to control everything. Don't let your guard down and you must listen to me"

"Okay"

"If I say run in a situation. YOU must run and don't look back. Just keep running don't stop"

"Not to even help you either?"

"No. As a bodyguard it is in the job description. I know the possibilities. I will do anything to protect you, no matter what"

"Thank you. But if I turn evil" I say looking into his eyes "You must stop me"

"Harry I-"

"You must stop me"

"Okay"

"Okay"

I feel something break inside of me as I scream. It feels like a weight has been lifted but also a new one being set into place. I start to feel stronger. I lift one of my hands and slam it against the door.

The door vibrates under my hand and it suddenly slams shut. I fly back into the wall from the blast. My head slams against the wall. My vision goes blurry as I rub my head. My head lulls to the side when I see it, I see myself in the door mirror. I am glowing?

The glow is a grayish color. My eyes have a black glowing circle around the green irises. My skin is pale and I just look dead, no I look like a corpse coming back to life. I don't know who this person is the mirror is reflecting but it cannot be me. It just cannot be me. I stand up on shaky legs and walk towards the door while having my eyes locked on this beast. It cannot be me, it just cannot be.

I go to touch my face but I am startled when a slamming sound is heard. I see the door vibrate on each slam. By the fifth bang the door starts bending under the weight of whoever is hitting the door. I jump with every bang, I stumble back towards the wall, trying to get as far away as I can from the door but there is only so much space in this tiny room. The door is about to give out when I see the same person or thing comes into view. The door fly's off its hinges and The thing starts stalking towards me. My eyes widen in fear and-

"Harry!"

I turn my head around to look around the room and no one is in the room. What?

"Harry wake up!"

Louis. It's Louis voice telling me to wake up. But I am awake?

My eyes snap open and I see Louis above me. I gasp for air as I quickly push him off me and stumble to the mirror.

I look at my reflection and it looks like me. No grey aura, no black eyes, no pale skin.

It looks like me.

I Reach out to the wall to steady myself.

"Harry?" I turn and see Louis on my bed.

"It was a dream"

"What was?"

"I'm okay" I say to myself.

"Harry you are kind of creeping me out"

I look towards Louis and send him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. It was just a dream"

Just a dream.

\------

The next weeks at Torch are fast and stressful. Me and Louis have to go to bodyguard and healer time. Where we learn to trust each other and do all these activities. 

I do not talk about the dream no madder how much Louis asks. I try not to think about it also. But sometimes late at night i still get the creeping feeling that someone is watching me and waiting, and sometimes i get this feeling in my gut that i just want to...do something. Something bad. I do not like this feeling and I hope it goes away soon because we are heading to Fauna.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis grabs my bag and throws it in the car. I look back at Louis' apartment that has became a second home. I see Louis start locking all the windows and doors inside.

I stand outside the door as he locks the front door.

"Ready?" he asks

"Yup" I say with a slight smile.

"Lets go then"

We start to walk side by side through the hall way.

From now on we are stuck together. A healer and bodyguard bond is for life. After we go through all the planets we are free to roam to whichever planet, but we are most likely going back home to Blossom.

We get to the airport and go to our terminal. He shows the guards our passes and we head through the gates. Me in front of Louis while he trails behind me close.

I don't need to look around to know the people are looking at me. The people of Torch and visiting outsiders watch me with awe and Louis with respect.

Louis has a necklace on that will protect him from the elements. I was going to give him my spare crown if he did not have protection but apparently Torch has their own gadgets.

We pass through five more security stations before we get to the area where the shuttle is. The attendants already took our bags except for my satchel.

Louis and I take a seat while we wait for the rest of the group to get here. We are one of the first pair to get here beside my teacher.

"Do you know what Fauna looks like?" Louis asks

I shake my head "I have only seen pictures and stories of what it loos like.

"Oh" I see him bite his lip as he digits in his seat. I perk at him in the corner of my eye.

"Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in a shuttle before?"

"No" he breaths out.

"Are you nervous?"

"No" he lies through his teeth.

"Lou it's okay to be nervous. The shuttle is not that scary actually. You can't even feel it move, if you want I could give you something to help you relax a bit?"

I see him contemplating what I was telling him and he finally nodded.

Reaching into my bag and grabbing a little bit of dust.

"What are you going to give-"

I open my hand and blew the dust right into his face. It instantly disappeared when it hit his face.

He sputtered out. "What the hell was that?"

"Just something to help you relax" I shrug with a smile.

"I don't feel-oh, oh" he sighed "I like whatever you just gave me" Louis smiles a goofy smile.

I pat his shoulder "it will loose the effect in about a hour or two"

"Okay"

"Psst Harry"

I turn and smile at Niall.

"Hey Niall"

"So how's your Torch doing?"

I turn around a see Louis with his eyes closed and smiling.

"Uh, he is...happy at the moment"

Niall giggles while looking at Louis. He turns around and Zayn his bodyguard is just sleeping. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"He wanted something to go to sleep" he giggles again.

"How long until Fauna?"

"About 8 hours or so"

After taking of and now traveling through space I help Louis up and take him to our room. There is two beds that come out of the wall. The whole place is built for a Blossom so I take of my crown and put it in the incubator.

The dust finally wears off and he blinks a couple of times.

"Welcome back"

"Uh thanks"

He rubs his eyes and looks around.

"Do you want to see something cool?"

"Sure"

I stand up quickly almost falling over. Louis reaches out and I giggle as I grab his hand and run out of the room with him trailing behind me.

The staff on the shuttle look at us as we run down the halls.

We get to one hallway and reach my hand out and it scans quickly.

"Styles" it reads and two hooks come out. I read for them and I put it on my belt and put the other on Louis.

"What's this for?"

I smirk "to stabilize you"

"For what?"

I hit the button and the doors open. His jaw drops when he sees the size of the room. Well more like dome.

"What is it?"

I push him in and he shouts in surprise.

I laugh loudly as I run in after him and jump straight in.

"ZERO GRAVITY!"


	7. Chapter 7

I laugh as I start floating. Louis is moving his arms frantically trying to move towards the floating objects in the room. Grabbing the latch I launch this yellowish string and pull myself towards him. Louis finally grabs the floating object. He is panting loudly as I start to get closer to him. He is full on glaring at me now as I just smile at him.

"You wanker! You can't just push me into a thing that dose not even have a bloody floor. I could have died!"

"You wouldn't have died Louis. Stop being dramatic"

"I would have"

"No, you would have just floated, if you wouldn't have panicked"

"I was panicking because someone mad pushed me into a space thing"

"It's the zero gravity room Lou"

"Whatever"

I smile wide at Louis as I move from one floating object to the other. Looking at Louis, he is still firmly gripping at the floating object he has attached himself to.

"You're safe. This place is just made for our sole entertainment"

"Yeah you say that now" he mutters.

-

After a while we left to venture around the shuttle.

"Usually by this time back at home I would be in my garden picking flowers and making sure everything is tip top shape!"

Louis looks at the clock "by now I would be on guard duty at the field".

"Sounds...fun?"

Louis rolls his eyes at me "yeah fun, what else do you have to do on this god forsaken ship"

"What time is it?" I say while grabbing a bandanna and covering his eyes.

"Um 5pm. Harold what are you doing?"

"It's a surprise"

"Yeah well you said that about the zero gravity room and I almost died!"

I smile softly in front of him "I wouldn't let you die Louis" it comes out so soft and quiet that Louis stills and looks ahead. If the bandana wasn't over his eyes I would be looking straight into them.

"You wouldn't?"

"Of course, being my bodyguard is not just protecting me. This is a team effort Louis. If one goes down, both of us go down. They can't just mess with one. Now give me your hand."

I see he wanted to protest with me about both of us going down, but he let it go for the time being. He slowly lifts his hand towards me. I grab his hand and squeeze it. I start walking slowly with Louis behind me. 

"Where are you taking me?"

"It is just a place where I like to go and think sometimes. Back home I spent my relaxing time looking at our route. If I got my calculations right we should be passing the constellation I most wanted to see!"

Going into the room which is made of glass. We stop and I look around. "Okay, you could take off your blindfold." Turning around I see the constellation.

It's made up of blue, red, and yellow. Hearing gasp from behind me. Louis comes and stands beside me. "Holy shit, that's beautiful" nodding at his comment, we both take a seat on the floor.

"I have never seen this many stars" Louis whispers.

"Me neither"

\---

Louis POV (0.0)

Arriving at fortune is something I thought I would never see. There is animals everywhere and fortune natives walking around.   
The first day we venture around with our guide taking us to all the locations.

By the time we get back to the ship because apparently they don't have hotels here only huts. Some of us decided to stay on board. I wanted to but Harry wanted to stay in a hit and get the whole experience.

The huts are Anderson of straw and wood. The beds are made out of weeds and straw.   
Waking up with a stiff neck sucks. I sit up and crack my neck. Sighing I stand up to stretch while scratching my stomach.

"Harry" I say with a yawn "get-up?" Looking around there is no Harry in sight. Grabbing his blankets I move them to make sure he is not underneath them. He isn't. Where did that kid go.

"Harry?" I call out.

Walking towards the bathroom I don't hear the water on or anything. Peaking in, there is no one in site. No curly kid in site. Where did he run off to?

Quickly getting dress, I finally see it as I grab my shoes. Grabbing the price of paper I bring it close to read the small neat print.

Lou,

Didn't want to wake you. There was an emergency. Went with the rest the guys to help out. Won't be back till later. Go explore or come find me.

H xx

Stuffing the note into my pocket I step out of the room. Looking left and right, I shrug. Heading right I past many huts. Passing many animals while walking by I even stop to pet some.

I don't know how long I have been walking but I have not seen anyone. Turning the corner I stop dead in my tracks.

I see a crowd circling around something. Stepping forward I almost trip. Looking down there is at least ten pairs of shoes. Stepping over the shoes I step onto the patch of grass.

I side step some natives and while getting closer I hear it.

Following the sound of the singing when I come into a clearing. It's just a small circle with all the Blossoms in the middle. They have there arms on each other shoulders while they sway in sync. They are singing and humming something that is not in English. Some of there heads even lean forward or sway back.

I see Harry and he sways along with his head back. He is singing a song that I don't understand at all. His eyes are closed along with his fellow Blossoms.

The rest of them all hum and sway back and forth. Like Harry is leading there song or chant. Whatever the hell they are doing.   
I stare in trance as I listen closely. Looking around I even see the leaves and trees around us sway with them. That's when I see it. There is an animal in the middle dying. There flower crowns are laying next to it creating a circle around the wounded animal.

I think I even start to sway along. Listening closely I start to understand what Harry is singing. It a not a song but a chant like song.

Calling onto the moon, the sun, the air, the plants, lend us your power. Bring this creature peace in this hour. I call onto your strength and might. Give me courage, give me fight. Help me in this hour. Help this creature find his peace. Help this creature heal into one piece.

They continue to him after the chant. They sway and rise there hands up, while placing there hands onto the wounded creature. I don't see what happens but they all moan in pain and I was about to step in but then they all fall back. They lay still until the touch the ground and there backs arch off the ground. Its over before it even starts. They all lay flat. There bodies limp and still.

Carefully one of the natives steps into the circle to inspect the creature. I want to go to Harry but I'm afraid I might do something wrong. The native looks up with tears in his eyes.

"He's alive!" He cries out. All the natives around me shout in happiness. Some of the Blossoms start to stir. They sit up slowly and help each other up. I walk slowly towards Harry as he sits up. He has his head between his knees. I was about to touch his shoulder when a blonde guy comes over and touches my shoulder.

"Let him rest for a moment. It takes out more energy from him since he was the one chanting."

"What were you guys doing?"

"We were saving their sacred creature. He was badly wounded and they asked if we could do something for him. So none of us really knew what to do but apparently Harry knew. He told us what to do and I can't believe it worked actually."

I was about to ask another question but Harry was starting to stand up slowly. I reached for him before he could fall back down.

"Wow, there Harry. I gotcha."

"Thanks"

A girl came up to Harry and handed him his flower crown. He mumbled a thanks towards her. They all were a bit beaten up and tired but Harry looked worst. His skin was pale and he had dark circles under his eyes.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"I will be, I just have to sleep it off is all"

A native comes up to Harry and presents him with a fruit.

"A present for you Healer Styles. It is the finest of all fruits here. Take this as a token of our gratitude for saving the creature."

Harry grabs it with shaky hands. The native bows in respect and goes back to check on the creature.

"God Harry, your too good for your own good" I say while I practically carry him back to our hut.


End file.
